Homecoming
by cyke93
Summary: Nathan comes home, set after 9x11, some sexual references, nothing major.


Homecoming

Summary: Nathan comes home, set after 9x11.

One word to describe episode 9x11 of OTH, epic. I've spent much of the past few days talking about how great it was, despite some downsides to the episode, overall it was one of the best episodes of OTH ever and of course seeing Naley back together again warms the heart. It's hard to believe that there are only two episodes left and there was so many things that could've happened in 9x11 but I wrote this as a sort of continuation of this episode. It's very bitter sweet to see OTH ending but for me as a fanfic author, it's a double sword for me as well. I have a lot of ideas but unfortunately not enough time to write. The show is winding down and so are my creative juices. The last thing I want is to force a story out and so I'm winding down from writing. I'm in the final phases of finishing up "Suffer Pt 2" but after that, don't expect much from me anymore. It's sad for me but I feel this is as good of time to end. As I said previously, I might do the occasional one shot or something so I won't be going into full retirement. But gosh its hard knowing that this is it and I hope you guys enjoy this one shot. Please review.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, almost too quiet, but then again was it always this quiet? Nathan didn't know, the place seemed so familiar but yet so different. Had it really been a little over three weeks since he was home. It felt like a life time ago. Three weeks ago, life made sense, Nathan knew where he was, what he was, what he was doing. Now he wasn't so sure.<p>

Haley could see the trepidation on his face. He'd been through so much that it was only natural for him to be like this, like a stranger in his own house… where his home for the past few weeks was a strapped down chair in an abandoned run down building. She was glad that Deb offered to take the kids out, Lydia was still so young but Jamie had been through a lot too and it'd be nice for him to spend time with the only grandparent he had left.

She was so concerned of finding him, making sure he was alive, she didn't let her think about what would be next, she couldn't. There was a real chance he was dead and so the only thing she could focus on these past few weeks was just to find him and now that she did find him, now that he was home, she wasn't sure what to do next.

Nathan walked around at a slow pace, looking over every inch, studying each piece of furniture, each picture on the wall. His hands grazed over the counter top to make sure that indeed it was the granite he used to set his morning coffee on. He saw the worry in Haley's eyes, God he hated that look, hated that he made her so worry. He smiled at her, the events of the past few days prevented his smile from reaching its fullest but nonetheless he smiled for her.

"It's good to be home." He pulled her close to him.

. . . .

Nathan opened the double doors and entered his room.. their room. Everything was where he remembered it would be, say for the picture of himself he saw on their bed. No doubt, Haley cried herself to sleep looking over that picture. It broke his heart.

"I can finally put this back to where it belongs." Haley smiled sheepishly and put the frame back on a nearby shelf.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this Hales.. it's my fault."

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, this one no one's fault except for the people responsible for kidnapping you. And now they're dead and can't bother us anymore."

Nathan nodded as he kissed said finger on his lips and combed his hand through her hair. They'd both been through a lot. He took a life, he took a life and yet instead of remourse or sadness, or even happiness, he felt relieved. Relieved that he couldn't hurt him again and that he wouldn't have a chance to hurt his family. He would not spend a day of his own life feeling bad for what he'd done.

"I'm going to take a shower. I smell hospitaly." He gave a small smile and she nodded.

Nathan stepped inside the bathroom and turned the shower on. Then he started stripping his clothes off but as soon as he stepped inside, he felt himself start to relax as the warm waters hit his battered body. Then he looked around and noticed that his body wash was gone. He had packed it with him for Europe and he realized that he didn't even know where his suit case was. He realized he didn't know where any of these things were. Haley usually took care of all these things, took care of the groceries, even helped him packed. He would be lost with out her and he knew it went both ways, God, he didn't want to even think of a life where either of them had to be apart from each other again.

"Hales.. where's the body wash?" He called out.

"It's over here." Haley stepped inside the bathroom and turned to the first drawer on her right. She bent over to grab it and then walked over to Nathan to hand it to him. She opened the door to the large shower stall to hand it to him but she froze at the site.

The site of him always left her breathless but this time it was for an entirely different reason.

He took the body wash from her but she still kept staring. She knew that he had been beaten, saw the bruises on his face but she didn't realize how much he'd been through. He'd lost weight obviously, he'd never has much body fat to begin with and so his body ate away at his muscles. She was able to make out some of the bones on his ribs, but what was most disturbing were the bruises. There was a big bruise on his lower left side, there were cuts all around as well. She had him turn around and she couldn't hold back the tears as she saw more wounds on his back.

"Hey.. Hey." He stepped out and hugged her, not caring that he was completely drenching her. "It's okay, I'm okay."

"I just.. I can't imagine what you went through." She cried.

"It's over.. I'm home. I'm home." He kept repeating to her. It took a few minutes but she managed to calm down. Nathan pulled back and removed her cardigan from her shoulders. He tugged at her shirt and whispered in her ears, "Join me."

She obeyed immediately and pretty soon she stepped inside the shower with him. He let her bath him, to wash his body down, cleansing him. She kissed his bruised body in an attempt to heal the wounds faster.

"I need you Hales." He pushed her up against the shower stall and kissed her passionately, his body pressing up against hers, feeling his need for her against her belly.

"Nathan." She said softly, almost a whisper. He turned off the shower and kissed her again, her legs wrapped around him. He clumsily opened the shower stall and as careful as he could, made it back to their bed. He laid her down and once underneath the sheets, he started to kiss the soft spot on her neck as she held onto his broad shoulders. She had a tendency to dig her nails into him and he had already enough wounds. He entered her in one deep thrust. It had been so long for either of them and Haley gasped at the feeling.

His movements were somewhat erratic, he tried to go gently, to go slow but the feeling of her insides wrapped around him was almost too much, his need for her was also taking over. She urged him on, wanting him as much as he.

"Look at me." He muttered against her lips and Haley opened her eyes to see Nathan staring down at her, a mix of lust and love.

"I love you." He grunted as he picked up the pace. The intensity of his eyes, the weight of his words and what had happened between them too much for her to take and she soon found herself spilling over the edge. Nathan smirked, it was always a challenge not to lose it before she did and he picked up the pace even faster, allowing himself to lose himself as well.

Haley gasped out loud and screamed his name as she had come undone again at the feel of him exploding within her.

She wrapped her arms around him to let him know that she did not want him off of her. He always worried that his weight would crush her but she didn't care. She needed to feel him against her, for him to surround her, to feel protected and loved.

When they both caught their breaths, Nathan leaned over to the side and pulled Haley close to him. Spent, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nathan awoke a few hours later and noticed Haley still sleeping soundly. He looked around groggily, <em>How long was I out?<em>

Gently, he pealed himself off of her and grabbed a wife beat and put on a pair of clean boxers and pj bottoms. He opened the door and found his mom gently closing the door to Jamie's room.

"They're both asleep." Deb said quietly.

"When did you get back?" Nathan asked.

"A few hours ago, I peaked inside your room and didn't want to disturb you and Haley." She gave him a coy smile, letting him know that she knew exactly why they slept like the dead.

"Thanks mom." Nathan smiled sheepishly, feeling like a teenage boy who got caught with a girl in his room.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I mean it mom, thanks for everything."

"It's me who is thankful." Deb went over to hug her soon. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and you've given me two beautiful grandchildren to spoil rotten. I wish me and your father could've done more."

Nathan smiled, there was no need to talk about how crappy his parents were growing up. What mattered was the present and knew his mom loved him and he finally accepted his dad's love before he too left this world.

"I'm going to bed myself.. those two are a handful. Do you need anything? I cooked some dinner for you and Haley, I can reheat it."

"No, it's okay. You rest. You've been through a lot too."

* * *

><p>Nathan opened the fridge and opted for the bottle of water instead. Taking a big gulp, he heard a knock on the door and wondered who would be here at this time.<p>

Nathan still being mindful of what he went through, looked through the peephole first.

"Luke?" Nathan opened the door in surprise.

Lucas rushed in and hugged his little brother. "Good to see you little bro."

"What're you doing here?" Nathan pulled back.

"I had to see you."

"At least you got a hair cut before coming in, otherwise.."

"Shut up." Lucas stepped inside. "Jamie teased me enough when he visited. He really is your son."

"That's my boy." Nathan smirked. He was elated to see Luke, he went to hug him again. "God, it's good to see you again. Where's Peyton?"

"Her and Sawyer are at Brooke's. We wanted to come tomorrow to surprise you but I wanted to see you. I know you wanted me to come back for.."

"We're having a private burial tomorrow afternoon." Nathan cut him off.

"I didn't come here for Dan." Lucas looked down.

Nathan motioned for him to follow and they ended up sitting down in the living room.

"I know you wanted me to come sooner but I couldn't. I'm happy he saved you but.."

"Luke its okay. I think Dan knew it was a long shot. I wish you would've seen him one last time before.."

"Dan was dead to me a long time ago." Lucas said softly. "Leave it to him to save your life to make me start going through daddy issues again." Lucas tried to joke. "It was easier to hate him."

Nathan nodded. "I wish you would've let him apologize to you."

"He apologized so many times before I don't know if one more would do anything."

Nathan nodded. "I know what our dad did to you was horrible."

Lucas looked at him curiously. He figured saving his life warranted Nathan calling him _dad_ again.

"But he at least tried to make something of himself .. he saved Jamie.. saved me. He brought me back home.. he had his faults believed me, killing Keith is on the top of his regret list and so are you.. I know he had a funny way of showing it but he did love you Luke.. loved both of us."

Lucas stayed quiet.

"We could've turned out like Dan and Keith.. I'm glad we didn't and regardless of what Dan did, I'm thankful for bring you back to us." Lucas replied after a moment.

"You know, I would never force you to come tomorrow but if you want to, you can."

Lucas nodded.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I don't know how long you are in town but Jamie wants to go camping. He wanted to go with his Grandpa but I'm sure he loved to have you come too."

"Actually about that."

"Nathan." Both brothers whipped their heads around at the sound of Haley's voice.

Nathan saw the look of worry on Haley's face and rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry. I woke up and didn't find you." Haley shook her head. "Never mind me, I'm just being weird."

"No, you're not. Maybe we can try that sewing idea of your's." He tried to joke. Haley playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're not allowed to leave me again okay." Haley tried to say jokingly but Nathan read in between the lines. She was scared and had every right to be but like her, he had no plans on leaving ever again. He already decided to quit fortitude, a job where he had to travel was something he didn't want to do again. Besides, helping other guys with their careers made Nathan miss the NBA anymore. The point of his retirement was to spend more time at home so why would he ever leave, especially after this. He didn't care what Clay would say, quite frankly, he'd be surprised if Clay didn't understand given news that he too is a father as well. He'd help Clay out as much as he could but leaving town with out his family is completely off the table.

"Promise." Nathan swore with a kiss and hated how fragile Haley still was. But it's okay, he'd be there for her, like she'd be there for him.

"I always knew my brother was whipped." Lucas came walking up.

"Luke!" Haley ran into his arms. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Peyton and I wanted to come see you and Nathan."

"Peyton's here?"

"Yeah, her and Sawyer are at Brooke's."

"Oh, I'm so glad. Thanks for coming Luke."

"Actually.. what I was about to say to Nathan before you came down… Peyton and I aren't here for a visit."

Both Haley and Nathan's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell me." Nathan started to speak.

"Yeah, we're moving home." Lucas beat him to it.

"That's so great." Both Haley and Nathan went to hug him.

"Family is important and you and Nathan are family. When we were watching Jamie and Lydia and the thought of not having you around any more Nate.. it put things in perspective for us."

"It's a homecoming for both of us I guess." Nathan smiled.

"My mom once told me that no matter where you go in life, this place will always be with you.. there's only _one Tree Hill _and it's home." Lucas paused. "It'll always be home and it's good to be home."

"Yes." Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley. "Yes it is."

The End.


End file.
